


Fate, Farewell, and the Force

by Maeve_Pendergast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi Apprentice Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_Pendergast/pseuds/Maeve_Pendergast
Summary: "Master, what happens when we become one with the Force?"





	

“Master, what happens when we become one with the Force?”

It was an quiet, innocent question, voiced by a quieter, more innocent voice.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Obi-Wan.”  
“I mean, is it like a place where we go? Do we see all the people we lost there? Or do we just sort of, fade into the Force and lose ourselves?”

Qui-Gon paused for a moment, gathering his courage about him; he was not prepared to deal with this yet. It was too soon.  
“I believe, young one, that when we die, we become the Force itself. We become its very foundation. We become the sparks of light and the flares of warmth. We become threads of the tapestry, the warp and weft, the ebb and flow. We are the past, the present, and the future. Our souls blend and paint the Force with beautiful hues that represent every being. Each individual is like a brushstroke, unique when viewed closely, but part of a much larger, more moving image as a whole. We provide the light in the dark. When we become one with the Force, we are welcomed with open arms into its warmth to protect and help others, even after our physical bodies have perished. The Force protects us when we are alive, and we protect others when we join the Force. Just as the Force is always with us, everyone we’ve ever loved will be there with us always.”

“Will Master Tahl be there?” Obi-Wan’s voice came soft and hopeful, his eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

“She will be, Obi-Wan. I’m sure she’ll run to you and hug you so tight and keep you warm and safe. She’ll make you feel right at home.”

“But you won’t be there, Master, so it will never truly feel like home.” The boy whispered, barely audible, his cerulean eyes were great, tempestuous reflecting pools that threatened to pull in and drown anyone who gazed for too long. And the sadness in the boy’s voice pierced Qui-Gon’s heart like a knife. He pulled the small, ailing boy closer in his embrace. The boy’s breath was starting to fade, agonizingly slowly. Obi-Wan fought so hard and so bravely for one so young.

“I love you, Master. I’ll protect you...always.” The last word came out of Obi-Wan’s mouth just before the last breath left his body. Qui-Gon bent over his precious apprentice, holding him tighter and running a hand through the auburn locks that perched on the boy’s head.

“Oh, Obi-Wan, I should be the one protecting you, not the other way around. I was supposed to the join the Force first. You are too young for this.” The elder Jedi’s tears splashed on the peaceful face of his Padawan.

“You were so calm at the end. Who gave you such strength? It was surely not me...I failed you, Obi-Wan, and I’m sorry. I was a poor Master to you, you deserved someone better than me. If I had listened to you more, if I had not brushed off every ‘bad feeling’, if I had been there in those fateful moments while you had to make that decision, that decision that saved dozens but took you, my child. It took the most important person in my life away from me.” he paused, swallowing tears, “If you had had another Master, this would have never happened… I love you, my young apprentice,” And quietly, whispering to the Force all around him, “Someday I’ll join you Padawan, and then we’ll truly be home again.”

And Qui-Gon looked up to the sky and he could already feel Obi-Wan’s light, his brushstrokes, bright blue waves and orange swirls reflecting those enchanting eyes and that fierce determination. A gentle breeze blew past the Jedi and Qui-Gon thought he heard that young voice, strong once more: _Master, you did not fail me. I knew from the start that there was only one way to save the others’ lives: to give mine instead. I would never want another Master, I want you._ And the warmth that seemed to hug tight around Qui-Gon was surely his Padawan reminding him, he would always, _always_ protect his Master.


End file.
